Snowboarding can be a fun and enjoyable sport; however the initial learning curve is steep and injuries can occur without proper practice and training. Snowboarding involves a particular muscle development and balance. Generally, this muscle development and balance is obtained while attempting to snowboard on the mountain. Most beginning snowboarders are unsuccessful during their initial attempts which can lead to frustration and injury. For example, some beginning-snowboarders repeatedly fall, which may hurt their wrists and tail bones. Additionally, many beginning snowboarders spend the first couple of days scooting down the hill rather than properly snowboarding. Moreover, snowboarding is a seasonal sport that occurs in an outdoor environment. Between winters, snowboarders can lose the progress they achieved because they have not continued to strengthen muscles involved in the sport. Thus, snowboarders can spend a few days each season regaining their proficiency. Furthermore, following an injury, rehabilitation can be difficult.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.